Perfect Sense
by Hanako1127
Summary: Una extraña epidemia afecta a la humanidad.. ¿Nuestros sentidos?.. ¿Afecta a.. nuestros sentidos? - Sakura no podía creerlo. La humanidad se consume en la desesperación, ¿Un cocinero y una epidemióloga? Sasuke.. te necesito - Susurró, sin poder sentirlo absolutamente. Yo también.. Sakura. - Sintió como todo se tornaba oscuro, señores, la humanidad a muerto. U/A


_Perfect sense. _

Me despierto. Me visto. Tomo desayuno. Salgo de casa, voy a mi auto. Trabajo, vuelvo. Todos los días, hago lo mismo.

Me despierto, voy a mi mesa, tomo mi desayuno solo hecho para una persona, ya salí de mi casa. Veo el restaurante cerca de mi casa, hoy decido irme caminando, me queda lejos, pero rompo la monotonía.

El dueño del restaurante me saluda amablemente, ya que sabe que yo vivo cerca, y que normalmente ando sola después de la muerte de mi padre. Pero veo algo, mejor dicho, alguien, que no sabía que trabajaba allí.

El dueño, Minato Namikaze, vio mi cara de duda, y solo me respondió ''El es Sasuke Uchiha, trabajara de aquí en adelante'' yo solo observe al chico y me largue a mi trabajo, él no pareció mostrar interés en mi, así que yo tampoco lo haría.

Ponte el delantal, saluda a tu jefe, trabaja. Así son todos los días.

Haruno, tengo un caso para ti... – Me dijo mi jefe, Kakashi Hatake, con una extraña mirada de preocupación.

¿Qué caso? – Respondí y automáticamente me llevo a la sala de estudios, o el ''loquero'' como prefería decirle, ya que allí se encerraban normalmente a las personas con casos extraños, y siempre todos se volvían locos. Yo era una de las mejores epidemiólogas que trabajaba allí, así que siempre para casos extraños me pedían ayuda.

El paciente estaba en la cabina, sentado en una silla, con la cabeza en las manos, revolviéndose el pelo algo nervioso y desesperado. Hatake me quedo mirando, y le pidió al paciente a través del micrófono, ya que si es alguna enfermedad extraña se evita el contacto a toda costa, que explicara sus síntomas, y me dijo que yo escuchara atentamente.

Señor Homura, por favor comience describiendo como empezó. – Hablo Hatake ya que el señor Homura aún no comenzaba su explicación.

Yo... estaba conduciendo, y no sé, recordé olores... y una tristeza me invadió, invadió todo mi ser como un intruso... comencé a llorar, no es que yo sea depresivo, pero... luego de llorar, de tranquilizarme... me di cuenta que había perdido mi olfato, no podía oler, ¿Entiende? ¡No puedo oler! ¿Qué pasará con los olores? ¡Respóndame algo maldita sea! – Entro en desesperación y golpeo la mesa al lado suyo, me quede en silencio analizando el extraño caso. Esto no había ocurrido antes, ¿Qué estará pasando?

Se han detectado otros 100 casos así en las últimas 24 horas... no sabemos que esta pasando, tenemos también datos de España, Portugal, y Inglaterra.. los otros países no han mandado datos todavía, pero se sospecha que ya esta pasando.. no tenemos ideas de que puede estar pasando. – Esa fue la última información que se me dio, intente buscar información durante toda la tarde, pero nada, no había nada que presentara esos síntomas, nada de lo que yo hubiera estudiado era parecido a esto... ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo sabíamos, y tanto yo como el resto de los médicos nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

Estuve allí intentando darle algún diagnóstico al señor Homura, pero nada, no obtuve nada. Me quede hasta las 11 de la noche, intentando ver algo, ya todos se habían ido a sus casas, preocupados, no sabían que podría estar pasándole a la humanidad.

Me admire en el espejo que estaba en mi escritorio, mi pelo rosado estaba enmarañado, mis ojos jade lucían cansados, muy cansados... mis ojeras resaltaban, debido a la falta de sueño, yo nunca resistía mucho en el trabajo, era una dormilona normalmente, decidí tomar mis cosas, y irme.. ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento.

Camine hasta mi casa, era peligroso, sobretodo para una chica como yo, era muy delgada debido a mi poca alimentación, y por ende, tenía músculos muy débiles, no podía pasar oculta en medio de la noche debido a mi pelo, y mis ojos ya estaban tan cansados que se cerraban solos, y cabeceaba mientras caminaba de vuelta.

Divise el restaurante, y extrañamente, el niño nuevo estaba fumando afuera, me haría bien fumar un cigarrillo después de una jornada de trabajo tan cansadora.

¡Oye tú! – Le exclame al niño nuevo, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasori? ¿Sasuki? Da igual, solo quiero un cigarrillo a como de lugar.

¿Hmm? – Solo respondió un monosílabo. Genial, lo último que necesitaba, un chico que no habla. Espera.. ahora que lo miro bien, es bastante guapo.. ojos azabache, pelo del mismo color, buena altura, su cuerpo esta bien.. tiene razones para ser egocéntrico y responder con un monosílabo.

¿Dame un cigarrillo? – Intenté sonar amable, pero no pude. El cansancio estaba dominándome y el malhumor también. Solo logré que el me mirara divertido debido a lo pesada que sonó mi voz, y mi cara de perros.

Para ser una señorita, suenas bastante malhumorada – Se rió en mi cara. Espera.. ¿Se rió en mi cara?

Y tú, para ser un caballero, suenas como un idiota. – Solo rió. - ¿Qué, tengo cara de mono, o crees que puedo esperar a que me des el maldito cigarro toda la noche?

Eres una gruñona para ser tan joven – Rió de nuevo y me dio el bendito cigarro. Que gran idiota, con este humor de perros no debería haber gente que moleste.

¿Me das un cigarro y no lo prendes? – Pregunte, molesta, muy molesta.

Toma señorita gruñona, espero que esta droga te mejore el ánimo – Extendió el encendedor, y encendió el puto cigarro. Que alivio en sentir la nicotina, el humo, se que hace mal a mis pulmones, pero lo necesitaba.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Me preguntó el niño que todavía no estoy segura su nombre. De mucho mejor humor, pude responderle con una voz más amable que antes.

Sakura Haruno. – Alargue mi mano para darle un saludo de ''hombre''.

Sasuke Uchiha, un placer. – Respondió amistosamente a mi saludo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sonreí, no era tan idiota como pensé.

¡Sasuke-teme, deja de hacerte el galán y ven a trabajar! – Creo que ese fue el hijo de el señor Namikaze, Naruto.

¡Ya lo sé dobe, no era necesario gritar! Hmp. – Lo dijo algo.. ¿Apenado? ¿Acaso no quería decepcionarme o algo por el estilo?

Bueno señorita gruñona, supongo que adiós, ¿Eres la que vive arriba de esa tienda no? – Me sorprendí, no sabía que conocía mi casa.

Adiós señor idiota con ego, y si, vivo allí. – Me di la vuelta y caminé, llegue a la tienda y logré entrar a mi departamento de un piso, era bastante cómodo, y contaba con un ventanal que daba vista al restaurante, y a las tiendas y casas cerca, no era la mejor, pero era bonita, no vi la reacción de Sasuke al decirle eso, pero supongo que habrá puesto una sonrisa.. al pensar en eso yo sonreí.. como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

_Algo había roto mi rutina. Y tenía nombre, era real. _

_Esa chica, desde que la vi, supe que era algo. _

Estaba en la cocina, preparándome para comenzar mi nuevo día con mi nuevo trabajo, cuando la vi caminar.. pálida, ojos jade, pelo rosa, expresión cansada, ojos con un tenue brillo de dolor.. normalmente no me fijaba en las mujeres, pero ella tenía algo. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, había sido frío con las mujeres toda la vida, hasta con mi propia madre.. pero ella en serio tenía algo, como algo que me daban ganas de ir a consolarla y decirle ''Yo también siento lo que tu sientes'' aunque ni supiera lo que ella sentía.

Era raro, muy raro.

El jefe me saludo cálidamente, era amigo de mi padre desde que yo tenía memoria, me cuido un tiempo luego de que mis padres murieron, y yo mismo me fui a buscar algún trabajo serio, como ingeniero o algo así, pero no funciono, para mi, siempre fue, mi pasión, el cocinar, por ello me volví un cocinero. Su hijo, Naruto, al criarse conmigo, se convirtió en mi amigo de la infancia, por lo tanto, al saber que trabajaría de ahora en adelante aquí con él, se puso feliz como loco, no lo demostré, pero también estaba feliz en el fondo, muy en el fondo.

Mire la espalda de mi jefe, y allí la vi de nuevo, a esa niña de pelo rosado, la saludo, y ella me miro, Minato le dijo sobre mi, y ella solo se despidió y se fue. No mostró mayor interés en mi.. todas las mujeres lo hacían, ¿Por qué ella no? Hice caso omiso a pesar de lo que me atraía, y cumplí mi primer día de trabajo.

El tiempo pasó lento, _muy lento._

_Porque, a pesar de ser un nuevo trabajo, seguía sintiendo esa monotonía que me consumía el alma, aunque odiara admitirlo._

Era ya de noche, debían ser las 11 y media de la noche, salí a fumar afuera, no había sido un día muy estresante, pero aún así necesitaba recurrir al vicio.

_Y la vi, caminando, con cara de malos perros, se veía tierna en algún sentido. _

Se acerco a mí, y me preguntó si le daba un cigarro. Yo, la comencé a molestar, nunca soy así, pero debo admitir que fue divertido, muy divertido. Le di su bendito cigarro, mirándola aún con cara divertida, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así, como vivo.

¿Me das un cigarro y no lo prendes? – Me respondió enfadada al ver que le di el cigarrillo pero no lo prendí. No pude evitar no reírme con su expresión enfadada, era demasiado divertido, le prendí su cigarro y pude notar que su humor mejoro.

Toma señorita gruñona, espero que esta droga te mejore el ánimo. – Dije, y luego de eso, no pude evitar preguntarlo, como si fuera un impulso, como si lo necesitara.

¿Cómo te llamas? – No pude evitarlo, moría por saber su nombre…

Sakura Haruno – Extendió su mano, y yo la tome en un suave agarre, pude sentir que las tenía suaves, era agradable.

Sasuke Uchiha. – Al principio no lo había pensado, pero su humor mejoro luego de que fumara un poco el cigarro, se ve mejor así, con un pequeño brillo de buen humor.

¡Sasuke-teme, deja de hacerte el galán y ven a trabajar! – Naruto.. oh Naruto, no sabes cuanto quiero matarte ahora.

¡Ya lo sé dobe, no era necesario gritar! Hmp. – Estaba apenado por lo que dijo Naruto, definitivamente lo mataría apenas entrara.

Bueno señorita gruñona, supongo que adiós, ¿Eres la que vive arriba de esa tienda no? –Sabía donde vivía porque el dobe había preguntado, no quería parecer un psicópata o alguna especie de acosador, pero debía preguntarlo. No quería despedirme, pero el maldito del dobe me llamaba.

Adiós señor idiota con ego, y si, vivo allí – Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su departamento, yo sonreí de lado con lo que dijo, y entre de nuevo a la cocina.

Sasuke-teme, tú dijiste que era solo un cigarro, no ligar - Dijo Naruto divertido, y mirándome con cara de picarón.

No digas cosas sin sentido dobe, hmp. – Solo respondí eso y me quede callado, mi compañero, Neji, se acercó a mí y solo me dijo esto:

Algún día estarás enamorado, y serás miserable. – No pude decir nada ante esto, pero el señor Namikaze le respondió..

No siempre es así Neji-kun, solo vuelve a trabajar y se más positivo. – Él era una persona muy positiva, cuando murió su esposa, el saco a su familia delante de esa tragedia.. incluso después de la muerte de mis padres, acepto tomarme a cargo, siendo que significaba un gasto más.

Mire el salmón, estaba rojo, pero ese rojo me recordaba al rosado..

_Estaba tan desesperado por romper mi rutina, que conocerla.._

_Cambio mi día. _

Hola! Creo que este es el primer fic que hago desde hace.. ¿Un año?

Por si alguien ha visto la película perfect sense, no será todo igual, se los aseguro u-u

Y Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto, y blablabla.

Espero que este fic lo actualice ya que tengo la trama bastante clara, creo D: jajaja

¿Tomates? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo? Si no quieren no u-u

P.D: Si hay alguna falta ortográfica, no me maten, me cuesta a veces saber donde van las tildes, y hay cosas que se me escapan sin saber u-u


End file.
